Yester Years
by LemonsEatMyBrains
Summary: Here it is people, the sequel to Against the Tide. Bound by his duty to his new life, Sasuke finds himself thrown into something a little deeper then he'd ever imagined. Everythings changed, and everything is comprimised. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Revelation

**Disclaimer: Alright, listen up. I'm back, and I've come fully equip with the dramatic and cute sequel to AGAINST THE TIDE! I'm so happy. :D:D:D:D**

**This came to me after reading and examining (Drooling over) MANY Naruto fan comics. They were all soooo cute, and one struck me as the perfect way to continue with my previous story. So here it is!**

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER ONE: Revelation._

Sasuke stared deeply into the dark eyes, watching for something, anything. His eyebrows were knotted in concentration, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. There had to be _something _there. Or else, nothing would make sense anymore. It had to be there. Why wasn't it? They were just normal eyes...What was wrong here? Something had to be wrong. Sasuke stared with an even more stiff gaze. It had to be there...

Sasuke blinked in surprise when a tiny hand squeezed his nose and fluttering laughter resonated from the owner of the complexing black eyes. Sauske's eyes softened and he leaned into the hand, placing a hand on the tiny black haired head.

"Trying to pick a fight Inui?" Sasuke muttered to the child. He sighed and intertwined his fingers together. "Maybe they're right, you do look a little like me."

The boy smiled up at Sasuke and pushed himself to his feet wobbily. Sasuke lifted a hand to make sure Inui didn't fall from the table, he still could barely walk.

"Daddy!" Inui giggled, successfully jumping on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke chuckled softly and pushed himself out of the chair, swinging Inui onto his shoulders, where immediatly the boy stoll his head band and put it on his own head. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish antics and walked towards the kitchen. "Where's mommy?"

"Shopping." Sasuke murmured in reply, fishing out some of Inui's special carrots, that were soft enough for the boy's new teeth that were still growing. He plopped Inui on a chair in the kitchen and placed the small cup in his hands. "How old are you?"

"This many." Inui smiled and lifted up three fingers. Sasuke gave him a curt nod and stared him directly in the eyes.

"Last and first name?" Sasuke said sternly.

"Uchiha Inui." The boy giggled, shoving tiny soft carrots into his mouth. Sasuke nodded once more and couldn't help but grin as once again, Inui managed to get more food on the floor then in his mouth. As Sasuke bent to clean the mess, the sound of the front door opening drew his attention. Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open wide and in walked a vision of beauty.

"Oh Inui, you're so messy!" Mayu laughed, grabbing a cloth and wiping off the boys face and giving him a tiny chaste kiss on the nose. Inui giggled when Mayu began tickling him and accidently knocked over his cup of carrots. Mayu blinked and watched as Sasuke stood up with a sigh, pulling the cup off his head. A small smile tugged at Mayu's lips as she held in her laughter and placed her fingers on Sasuke's cheeks.

She slowly wiped the carrots off his head and lingered on his cheeks, before leaning in ever so gently and placing a tiny, almost non exsistent kiss on the very tip of his nose.

"Ewww!" Inui cried, before shimmying off the counter surprisingly fast and scampering off to play. Sasuke blinked in Mayu's arms, and grinned playfully down at the _woman. _She wasn't a girl anymore, not at all.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Mayu asked softly, staring up with her large blue and red eyes. Sasuke was beginning to find himself captivated and no longer terrified by those eyes. He stared into them almost everyday anyways.

"Yes." Sasuke sighed, placing a finger on Mayu's cheek and giving it a small rub before letting his lips fall over hers. It was all he could do not to loose himself in her. Marriage life wasn't anywhere near as bad as all the men in the town had said it was. In fact, it had it's benifits. He had Mayu whenever he wanted, and there were no bounderies. Plus, he had a little minurature Sasuke running around the once very empty home. The Uchiha estate was slowing coming back to life with the little boy filling it with childish laughter. Sasuke sighed and pulled away from Mayu, letting his head fall to her neck. "I'll be home in a few hours. It isn't a misson, just paper work."

"Naruto working you hard?" Mayu giggled, hugging Sasuke tight.

"It's not Naruto." Sasuke replied grimly. "It's Ino. She's been on my back constantly about this stupid report...But I can't complain, if it weren't for Naruto being who he is, I might not have made it to ANBU so easily."

"I'm sure you would have done just fine." Mayu giggled and stared deep into Sasuke's eyes. "He may be next in line for Hokage, but he's still your friend. He still cares."

Sasuke let his smile fall as he dipped his head and claimed her mouth once more.

_How is it...That you say what I want to hear most, in the time I need to hear it the most?_

_&&_

"Inui." Sasuke called. The boy looked up from the hole he had been carving with a stick in the dirt and a wide smile came to his lips as he ran towards his father. The stick was forgotten as he fisted a hand into Sasuke's pant leg. They walked together in peaceful silence until they were out of the Uchiha estates. "Have you been practicing your kanji?"

"Yup." Inui smiled. "I'm best in class. Sensei says if I keep this up, I'll be quick to graduate."

"I'm sure you will." Sasuke murmured, staring down at his son. Inui was staring off into the distance, his eyes so full of wonder at the world around him. For a three year old, he was the smartest kid Sasuke knew. Sasuke couldn't have been prouder of anyone other then his son. He was so perfect.

"Will you teach me how to be a ninja daddy?" Inui asked suddenly, looking up expectantly at Sasuke. The look in his eyes absolutley begged Sasuke to say yes.

"Of course I will." Sasuke sighed, placing a firm hand on Inui's head. "But first it's the basics."

"OK!" Inui smiled and ran ahead to greet some of the shop owners and see new things. Sasuke stared at Inui. He'd been expecting some type of complaint towards how boring the basics were. Even Sasuke had complained about that when he was young. Inui was different then the other kids his age, heck, he was different then Konoha.

Inui was Sasuke's son.

&&

"I'll never get used to that." Said a laughing voice as Sasuke turned around. He had jsut dropped Inui off at the school when out of nowhere, a loud blonde haired man stuck his head out from the leaves of a tree. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"What?" Sasuke asked and Naruto laughed and dropped to the ground. Naruto sighed and leaned against the tree. A top his head sat the traditional headband, and his hair was a blonde as ever. He had complete control over Kyuubi, even without the seal. Sasuke had never seen such tremendous will power in his life. But of course, it was Naruto after all. The only ninja who could surprise everyone endlessly. No matter the limits.

"You with a kid." Naruto replied. His arms were crossed over a black breast plate, his black pants outlined and hemmed by his ever present flashed of orange. "It's so bizzarre. But I guess it had to happen someday."

"Can it." Sasuke sighed, turning around and shoving his hands in the pockets of the new ANBU black-ops uniform. Everything was black and form fitting, but not restricting in any way. Strapped to Sasuke's back, was a long sheathed sword.

"Don't get me wrong, I think you're nicer to talk to ever since you got a kid." Naruto laughed, drooping an arm around Sasuke's ever tense shoulders. It had been four years since the entire fiasco with Mayu and her 'father'. As it turned out, he wasn't her biological father. He was some creep who stole her from her mother, a woman who had died giving birth to Mayu. It had taken awhile for Mayu to dredge up all those memories, but they'd worked through them. "Seriously though, I think Mayu's done you good. I mean, you're not trying to kill me every second you get..."

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino came walking down the street, waving their hands in a sign of greeting. When they finally approached, Sasuke's eyes fell on the large bulge on Ino's stomach. "What's up?"

"Going to work." Naruto grinned and patted Ino's stomach. She swatted him away playfully. Over the years, there was no limit to how much they had all grown together, how close they had become. Sasuke even participated in some of their conversations, when he felt like it that is. He still couldn't get used to actually being involved, unless it was with Inui and Mayu, that was a different story all together. "How's Asuka?"

"Kicking too much." Ino sighed, patting her stomach. "But other then that, everything is fine."

"And Shikimaru?"

"He's been doing great." Ino replied. "Thanks again for getting him into ANBU. We're doing great finacially now, Asuka will have a great life thanks to you."

Naruto sighed and shrugged, looking smug.

"Carefull or his head might explode." Sakura teased, rapping Naruto playfully on the head. Naruto pouted as they all walked towards the ANBU's headquarters. Naruto wasn't officially hokage, he still had a lot to learn, but he was Tsunade's pupil. When she died, or even retired, Naruto would be next in line. Finally, he had acheived his goal in life. The one thing he'd truly wanted. And he had a girlfriend to share it with as well.

Sasuke watched his feet as the walked idily, surrounded by good feelings and inccurable friendship. It bound them. Sasuke tried to figure out what exactly was happening, why he felt, that this couldn't possibly last...

* * *

**I'm so back, and I have BIG plans for this story. It's twisted. I know it's getting really ahead of Naruto, and I must sound like an idiot writing it, but it's in my head...**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Inevitability

**Disclaimer: Ok, I'm back now with chapter 2. I don't own Naruto, here's my sequel. Read and review people!**

**

* * *

**_CHAPTER TWO: Inevitability._

"Hello Mayu." Hinata said when Mayu opened the door. She smiled and allowed Hinata inside.

"Hinata, how are you?" Mayu asked softly, stepping aside as Hinata slowly, nervously removed her shoes.

"I'm fine, thank you." Hinata replied softly. Over the years, Hinata had grown into a fine young woman. Her hair grew, her clothes shrank, and she no longer studdered when she spoke. However she couldn't quite get over her shyness. It was just a part of who she was, just like Sasuke had a hard time coping with the real world outside his house, or Naruto had a hard time being mature.

"What brings you here? Weren't you going to see Naruto today?" Mayu sparked conversation as she reached into one of the cupboards to find some tea. The pot was already heated, as she had been about to pour some for herself. As Mayu set out the tea pot and two cups, Hinata began her explanation uneasily.

"I was." Hinata answered honestly. "But, I thought I might come here and ask you something..."

Mayu paused in her dilligent maneuverings to look Hinata in her blushing face.

"Is something wrong?" Mayu asked clearly, leaning towards they grey eyed woman. "What's going on?"

"It's just...I think..." Hinata's blush depened and she closed her eyes. "I think...I'm pregnant!"

&&

Naruto sighed from where he sat, staring at an open book that had yellowed pages and accumulateda colony of dust bunnies over the yeras. Looking around the library like room, Naruto could tell just how often the old bag read. The shelves were practically falling apart.

Smack! A ruler hit the desk directly neck to Naruto's bare palm and he cried out in surprise as Tsunade pulled the ruler away. There was a fake look of superiority on her face.

"What th-"

"Pay attention!" Tsunade barked teasingly. "Read dammit, you want to become hokage don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto snapped, glaring daggers at Tsunade's eloquient smirk. "Errrr, you're just doing this on purpose aren't you? You old coot! Hey!"

Naruto cringed as the ruler made contact with his nose. Tsunade sighed and turned around.

"Just shut up and read." But there was no mistaking the obvious shaking in her shoulders. The old bat was laughing.

Naruto was grumbling into the boring book when someone rapped on the door.

"Hokage. I have news of the travelers." Said a voice from the hallway. Tsunade blinked and slid open the door. A ninja who Naruto knew as Margen was sitting with his head bowed. He was new to the Hokage's office, but he was very dilligent and easy to command. Naruto found it hilarious to send the man on pointless errands.

"I see." Tsunade murmured, glancing back at Naruto and throwing something over her shoulder just before the door slammed. "Naruto, keep reading and don't stop till you finish that book."

Naruto looked up in surprise and shifted uneasily. Something about what Margen had said was a little too suspicious, a little shady for the likes of Naruto. What could be going on? Who were those travelers? What was the woman hiding? Naruto sighed and looked down at the book. All those questions wouldn't matter if he didn't finish reading, because Tsunade would beat him sensless, or have him read the entire _library_.

&&

Sasuke was kneeled on one knee, his hand on the other with his head tipped forward as his superior spoke loudly over the room. Around him about twenty men sat exactly as he did in sturdy, almost perfect rows four rows of five.

"And so we've devised a much better standard of weapons." The leader of the ANBU, a mysterious man with a scar reaching from his eyebrow all the way acrosshis nose and to his chin on the opposite side. He always wore a scowl on his face and chewed what looked like tabacco. A disgusting habit. His name was Ichia Sukino, a new face in the ANBU, but a vicious ninja nontheless.

A knock on the door but off Ichia's booming voice, and from a frustrated growl, the door opened revealing a shivering creature. One Margen Tisku, a personal employee of the Hokage herself. Her messenger in a way, and Naruto's little toy.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the Hokage requests your presence." Margen said with his head bent low. Sasuke nodded and skipped from the room using a jutsu. He skirted the town quickly, ignoring the fact that Margen was obviously tailing him, and skid into the Hokage's offce without a sound. His stealth had gotten much better, and his speed as well. From all the practice he'd had with Mayu and Naruto.

Sitting on a luxurious looking pillow, sipping sake was Tsuande herself, staring at Sasuke. Over the years, nothing about her had changed, nothing in her appearance that is. She went to great lengths to keep it clear that she didn't want to get old and wrinkly. She was as younglooking as ever. If somebody didn't know anybetter, they'd mistake Sasuke and Tsunade to be very close in age.

"Sasuke." Tsunade said, nodding for Margen to leave. He bowed low and slid the door closed. Sasuke lifted himself from his knee and stared at Tsunade curiously. He never bothered with the whole procedure. Tsunade was more of a mother then a Hokage anyways. Spare him the familiarities. "I called you here because I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" Sasuke asked with confusion. "Why couldn't this wait?"

Tsunade sighed and held up at hand to shut Sasuke up so she could _explain_.

"It's a very vital misson." Tsunade said, opening he eyes to glare at Sasuke. "I've decided on you and Naruto. You are to provide protection for a group of travelers on their way here. Meet them at this destination before the day ends. That is all."

Sasuke frowned at her discretness, getting the distinct feeling that she wasn't telling him something. When Sasuke left the room, he went to find Naruto. He knew exactly where the blonde would be as well, the same room Naruto had been cooped up in for over a month now. Reading. That must have been torture for Naruto, to be locked in a room with a book and be expected to actually sit quietly and _read_.

The door to the library slid open easily and Sasuke found Naruto fast asleep on a hard cover book. It was the complete works of some scribe from way back when, desribing countless different defensive jutsus. Sasuke lifted a foot and gave the desk one swift kick with his foot. Naruto jerked awake and looked up at Sasuke with startled wide eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" He asked, blinking back to reality. Naruto lifted a hand and blushed as he wiped away some drool from his lips. "Hey, what's up? I wasn't sleeping..."

"We're going on a mission." Sasuke muttered, spinning around to leave. Naruto scrambled to put away the book and follow Sasuke down the corridor. "Tsunade requested it specially."

Naruto glimpsed the destination paper and frowned deeply. So Naruto had heard right, Tsunade was planning something. Those travelers seemed a little too suspicious to Naruto for his liking. the distance itself would take at least a month there and back, and that was without anyone attacking them. Now that both Naruto and Sasuke were Jounin's, it was normal to have A ranked missions, but something about this one seemed different. Strange in a way.

"Well, time to tell the girls." Naruto chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

&&

"Naruto!" Shizune called, waving her arm frantically as she ran towards him and Sasuke. They haad been about to go to see Mayu and Hinata when Shizune showed up out of nowhere, yelling for them to stop.

"What is it?" Naruto asked skeptically as Shizune caught up to them.

"You must leave immediatly!" Shizune said when she caught her breath. "The clients are waiting and we can't have that. Here's some equipment so go! Hurry!"

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't really do anything but leave, Shizune was acting strange. Stranger then usual that is.

"Damn, and I really wanted to say bye to Hinata." Naruto sighed, linking his fingers behind his head and staring up at the blue, cloudless sky as he and Sasuke made their way out of Konoha. The meeting place was close to the border between Konoha and the hidden village of mist where they had encountered a foe many, many years ago. The road they walked threw Naruto back into some old memories. That was the first time Naruto had realized that he and Sasuke could actually be friends...Only, everything went bad after that. Or should he say, after the exams.

Shikimaru had been the only one to make it to chunnin in the exams, and he hadn't even won his fight. But everyone believed he was Chunnin material, and he was. Naruto believed it.

"Makes you remember hey?" Naruto murmured, gesuturing to the road they were walking. Sasuke nodded grimly, as his memories went back to something a little more, disturbing. It involved a spider, a fat man, a two headed beast, an angry girl, and a dark, dark barrel. It involved Sasuke doing something regretful. Betraying, and almost killing, the ones closest to him. It wasn't something he really wanted to remember however. He still hated himself for it. "I still can't believe how young we were. It seems like a lifetime ago."

"You were loud then." Sasuke muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. Naruto shot him a playful glare and stuck out his tounge.

"I was twelve." Naruto laughed. "What, I'm not loud now? I thought I was a loud idot..."

"You're loud now too." Sasuke replied honestly. "You're just subtle about it."

"Subtle?" Naruto laughed, running a hand through his blonde locks. The more he grew, the more his face resembled to one carved up on that hill. "How can loud be subtle?"

"You're a ninja, figure it out."

&&

Hinata felt her legs go weak when Shizune told her.

"I'm sorry, but it was urgent. We had no idea!" Shizune said frantically, spinning around. Tonton was frekaign out as well, running around wildly. "I-I don't know what to do! Call a doctor!"

Shizune quieted when a fist connected with her forehead. Mayu shook her head and sighed.

"She's not in labor Shizune." Mayu laughed as Shizune rubbed her head. Hinata had asked Shizune where Naruto went, and had discovered he and Sasuke had been sent off on an urgent mission. Of all the rotten luck in the world...Mayu glanced down at the shivering Hinata and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "It'll be ok, he'll be back soon don't worry. Everything will be fine. If worst comes to worst, I'll go out there and drag him back."

"Y-Yes, of course." Hinata murmured, her voice more weak then ever. There was that little Hinata again, shiveing and studdering everywhere. "Yes..."

Mayu looked down at Hinata with sad eyes. She lifted her hand and placed it on Hinata's shoulder in an attemp to console, but Hinata did no respond. Without another word she turned and left Mayu's arms, surprising both Mayu and shizune, and walked off towards her home. the one place where Naruto left a piece of himself behind.

"Naruto." Mayu hissed, turning her eyes in the direction of the gate. "Come home alive. If you don't..."

* * *

**Ok, chapter two is finito! YAY! Review people, I'm waiting!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ignition

**Disclaimer: yay, chapter three is here! I'm still waiting for those reviews!**

**Thanks to all who were reading.**

* * *

_CHAPTER THREE: Ignition._

The trip went slowly. Slower then Naruto or even Sasuke had anticipated. However, Sasuke did suspect that it had something to do with Naruto's constant urge to take a leak.

"Do you have a bladder infection or something?" Sasuke finally snapped, annoyed at the eigth time Naruto came out from behidn a tree or a bush. Naruto pouted at Sasuke's comment and made sure his pants were properly done up. hid first adventure back from the bush had been very, eventful...

"I don't think so." Naruto murmured. "I think I'm nervous. I urinate a lot when I'm nervous."

"Nervouse about what?" Sasuke scoffed, ignoring Naruto's urination comment. The word urinate seemed strange coming from Naruto's mouth. He truly was strange somethimes.

Naruto shrugged and began to trek once agian. "I'm not sure, it's just, something doesn't feel right. It's almost like I shouldn't have left..."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. But he couldn't very well Naruto what an idiot he was being, because the look on Naruto's face at that moment showed just how serious he was. It was a little strange, but it made Sasuke feel unseasy. To tell the truth, something wasn't sitting right with Sasuke either. But what was it?

"So who are these people anyways?" Naruto murmured, scartching his chin and staring at the sky as they walked. It was day three of their walk to the destination, and if memory served Naruto, they were getting close to the border. Also, there was a small town where they could rest in a nice warm bread and drink and eat. Small luxuries, but nice in the long run.

"I don't know." Sasuke mumrured, staring down at the paper. He still couldn't make sense of it. Why would the destination be way out in the mountains? Who were those people? Was this mission really vital? So many questions, and not enough answers. It was the type of situation Sasuke did not like being in. Plus, he just couldn't stop thinking about how terrible he ws for leaving Inui and Mayu without so much as a goodbye...But it was a direct order from not Tsunade, but from the Fifth Hokage. They couldn't deny it.

"Well that sucks." Naruto tisked, rubbing his nose slightly. The sun wasn't so hot, the heat wave for the year had already passed so the weather was getting soggy. It wasn't bad for travelling. the ground was soft too, and everything seemed to smell so much better. "Geez, I can't wait to sleep in a real bed tonight. Let's speed up, I want to get there before it gets dark."

&&

Mayu tapped the ground with her finger anxiously. She just didn't get it. Why did they have to leave so quickly, and without even so much as a goodbye? Mayu couldn't help but feel sad. Usually, Sasuke was dilligent with his goodbyes, and made sure he didn't leave until after he saw Inui. It seemed Inui held a special place with Sasuke. A deep father/son bond was flowing between them. And Inui simply adored Sasuke.

Mayu sighed and leaned her shin on the palm of her hand. Truth be told, Mayu always felt like a young girl again whenever she saw Sasuke with his son. She almost always felt like blushing and her stomach would do summer sualts. She loved him, and she loved her son. Almost to the point where it hurt.

After all, Sasuke had saved her twice before. The first time by chance, the second in a desperate attempt. That day, he'd admitted his love to her, and there was no going back. Mayu couldn't hate Sasuke even if he tried to kill her. She loved his so much...

"Mommy?" Said a tiny voice. Mayu titled her head upwards and found Inui standing there looking confused. It was understandable, usually it was Sasuke who picked him up.

"Hey hun." Mayu murmured, giving Inui a kiss on the forehead before taking his hand. "Daddy won't be picking you up today, he got a special mission. Straight from the Hokage herself."

Inui's eyes got wide and his mouth fell open slightly. He always got amazed when he heard about how high up his father was.

"Really?" Inui breathed with amazement. "What kind of mission?"

Mayu smiled and lifted a finger to her lips. "A top secret one, so don't tell anyone, ok?"

Inui nodded eagerly and gripped Mayu's hand tighter.

"Someday, I'll be a ninja just like dad. No, I'll be even better!" Inui giggled and ran ahead so he could spin and along the way he found a stick. He picked it up and began wacking at trees and bushes and the ground. "I'm going to be great, just you wait and see."

"I'm sure you will." Mayu laughed, ducking as a stick went flying her way.

"Sorry!"

"Inui." Mayu murmured, placing her hand on her sons head. "There's no doubt in my mind that one day, you will be an amazing ninja."

"I love you mommy..."

&&

Hinata looked at her stomach in the mirror. She's just gotten the verdict that morning, so it still wasn't noticable, but it was for sure this time. She was pregnant. Sakura had even done the test herself, so Hinata would feel comfortable. Over the years, Sakura had studied and trained herself, and she was almost as good a medical nin as Tsuande herself. She was afterall, the Hokage's aprentice, and a fine one at that.

Her stomach was still as flat as ever, but there was no denying the morning sickness. Hinata frowned at herself. What would it be like when he began to get fatter? What would she tell everyone? What would she tell her father?

Sure, her father had no problem with Hinata being lovers with Naruto. In fact, Naruto and grown on the old Hyuuga over the years. But Naruto and Hinata hadn't even gotten married yet. This was too much. How could she possibly get through any of this without Naruto? Oh how much she wished he was there right at that moment. What she wouldn't give...

"Naruto." Hinata whispered into the empty apartment. She'd moved in with Naruto, and they'd been living together for years. It was her home now. However, without Naruto's smiling face, it just seemed so empty...

A knock on the door startled Hinata, and when she opened it she found none other then her old teammates.

"We just heard." Kiba murmured as he and Ino let themselves inside. Hinata blushed and scrambled to make some tea. When everyone was settled with their tea, Kiba began to speak again. "just so you know, I'm still not happy about this. I mean, he didn't even marry you and-"

"Kiba." Shino said with a warning hidden in his tone. Kiba sighed. "We're here for you Hinata. We're still a team."

Hinata smiled softly, almost not able to keep the tears back. But she sucked them down in the end.

"Thank you...So much..."

"So, where is the brat anyways?"

&&

Tsunade stared down at the paper, sweat rolling down her forehead. No matter how many times she looked at it, it didn't make sense. This couldn't be right. It was after all the reason she sent Naruto and Sasuke on the mission instead of Jiryia or someone more experienced. However...

Something just wasn't sitting right. Why would they request Naruto and Sasuke? Who were they?

* * *

**Hokay, so it's finally done, chapter three I mean. And well, you all know what to do. For all of you who read this and add me to their alerts, I luv you all with my heart and peices. And stuff. **

**So keep reading 'kay? I'm sure it get's better afterwards.**

**Apolagizes for the crappy ending to Against the Tide. Ahaha, my mistake. Hopefully this makes up for it, kay?**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. In fact, I don't own a lot of things, but I get by. So here's chapter 4, have fun reading everyone!**

**Wow, ok so instead of reviews, a lot of people suddenly added me to their alert things. But that's good too! Because then I know you're reading! thanks so much readers! I WUV YOU!**

**read on! Points dramatically.**

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR: Unexpected_

Hinata looked down at her stomach once again. This time, what she saw was a bit bigger then the last time. A little more, round. In fact, it looked almost like fat, but not quite. Hinata frowned, stared at her reflection a little while longer. Almost a month she'd been waiting for Naruto to get back. No one would really start noticing she was pregnant for a few months, but all ready she could start to see some changes. It didn't help that she was getting sick a lot more frequently.

She had to keep going for check ups, to make sure nothing was wrong with the little form of life swelling inside her. But how could she possibly stand any of this, when the man she loved wasn't even there beside her? Surley, Naruto would be estatic? Hopefully. Well, he had been going on about how one day they'd get married and have children. So why hadn't he asked her?

Hinata would have said yes without hesitation. Without giving it one ounce of thought. But the question hadn't come, no matter how long she waited. for years she'd waited. But it never left his lips.

What was Naruto trying to do to her, give her a hernia? Well, she'd just have to wait patiently. His mission was supposed to take two months, that was it. Right?

When he returned, she'd be pleasantly plump and full of child. But, did she really want that?

Would it be worth it, if Naruto wasn't even there? Did he really even want a child?

Hinata stared down at her stomach. Did she want a child?

&&

Mayu watched as Inui played in the small feild with a bunch of his friends. They were playing tag, if she remember correctly. Inui had been begging her for awhile to play with them, but she'd refused. She just didn't feel like it. In fact, she didn't feel like doing much latley. If she didn't get a hold of herself, she might have to admit to herself that she was afraid. Afraid that Sasuke might not come back.

What was so important about that mission anyways? Two whole months just to escort some people to Konoha? What was going on?!

However many times Mayu asked herself these questions, it just didn't help ease her anxiety. She couldn't just sit around and wait it out. She had to do something.What?

Well, she knew where she'd have to start. Right at the top. Tsunade to be exact.

"Inui! Can your friends walk you home?" Mayu called suddenly, stopping their running abruptly. Inui nodded curiously, his sparkling black eyes full of questions he never asked. His mouth was always shut. Pressed into smiles. "I'm going to get an audience with the Hokage, I'll be late for dinner. Head to Sakura's if you're hungry and I don't make it back in time. Ok?"

Inui nodded in wonder as his mother jumped off in a flash of chakra. His friends all began to whisper in surprise. What could she want with the hokage?

Mayu watched the area in front of her with no expression. She'd get her answers if it killed her.

&&

Naruto lay still, staring at the sky. The next morning, they would finally get to the destination, and this mission was just that much closer to being over. Naruto and Sasuke could return home, Sasuke to his wife and child, and Naruto to his Hinata. He felt a swelling in his stomach. Since when did he get home sick?

The night was quiet, the only noises were tiny crickets far ways off, singing to the moon or to their lovers. Naruto sighed and turned onto his side in his bedroll. Sasuke was fast asleep, like always. He never seemed to have trouble sleeping, no matter their situation. Not even that one time when they hadn't eated for three days, he was still fast asleep on his bedroll.

Even though he acted like such a mean jackass during the day, Sasuke was quiet and polite when he slept. He never snored, and didn't move constantly like Naruto did.

"You suck." Naruto muttered, turning over to stare at the stars. Sleep just wouldn't come. No matter how much things he counted. Nothing seemed to work. Naruto lifted his hand and began playing with his index finger for awhile, and before he knew what was happening, it was dawn and Sasuke was shaking him awake.

&&

"Tsunade!" Mayu said, sliding in from the window and scaring the begeebers out of the sleeping woman. She looked up with wide eyes as Mayu gave her a quick bow to make up for intruding. "I need some answers!"

"Mayu." Tsunade sighed, leaning against her palm. She'd been expecting something like this to happen. It was only a matter of time until someone asked questions. Go figure it would be Mayu. Hanging around those two boys had given Mayu a strange confidence. She didn't seem to understand however, that her 'confidence' was seen as simple blatant disrespect to other people. "Before you hang me, I just want to tell you that I cannot tell you anything except, that I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto can handle this."

"It's not that." Mayu said, frowing as if Tsunade were actually quite stupid. This brought a frown to Tsunade's rolling eyes. "I want to know what was so urgent that Naruto had to leave before saying goobye to Hinata."

Tsunade winced. There was something she'd expected but couldn't prepare herself for. The girl was pregnant afterall. What a mess.

"I told you already I can't tell you anything. Can't you just wait till they return?" Tsunade asked, almost begged. She didn't feel like dealing with this girl at the moment. Mayu could be very persistant, and the fact that she never lied at all made her even harder to get a word in with. Sasuke sure chose well with that one.

Mayu wasn't mean in anyway, just a little abnoxious at some points, when she was trying to learn things she didn't know. It was hard to satisfy her curiosity.

"I can't wait." Mayu said stubbornly, saying the words Tsunade was fearing. "I want to know why the mission is so important. I have the right to know where my husband goes."

"No you don't, you aren't even a Konoha ninja." Tsunade said with a tight frown. Mayu pulled her lips into a very childish pout. She was good at those types of things. "Mayu, please. I can't deal with this right now. I assure you, I have just as many questions as you. No one seems fit to tell me anything either, but it's a top secret mission and you cannot know anything. I'm sorry, now go away!"

Mayu glared at Tsunade for a good while. It wasn't like the old bat could send anyone in to carry Mayu away. She wthings before they happened afterall. However, Mayu was peacful, and she knew when she wasn't going to get anything. So Mayu turned and jumped out of the window without another word, leaving behind a fuming Tsunade.

"Use the door!" Tsunade barked into the air, startling a pig who had been sleeping on her lap.

&&

"Mom?" Inui murmured when Mayu entered the house. He had just been about to head over to Sakura's when the door opened and in walked his mother. Guess he'd get dinner after all. "What did you ask the Hokage for?"

"Answers." Mayu replied, giving Inui a large hug and kiss, before proceeding to make dinner. She'd learned quite a bit over the years, thanks to various friends. Her first attempt at dinner had been a complete disaster. Ending up in many burnt pots and pans, but over the years, she'd become a proffessional at it.

After dinner, Inui went to digest in the yard by playing tag with the shadows. Mayu leaned against the door with a cup of warm tea in her hands and watched him with heavy eyes. He looked so much like Sasuke it hurt. With spiky black hair and dark raven eyes. Of course, unliked Sasuke, there was never any coldness in Inui's eyes. Only childish innocence.

Mayu looked to the sky with worry, and deep down she knew something bad was coming.

Mayu couldn't see the future for her son, it was as if he were writing it himself.

&&

Shikimaru looked up at the setting sun. The clouds were drifting away over the horizon, the air taking in a deep breath for the oncoming storm. His spot on the small bench was comfortable, but he'd have to move in order the escape the rain. So troublesome.

Shikimaru found himself remembering when he was younger, the day when he'd been appointed Chunin, while everyone else stayed simple genin. It had been surprising to everyone, since Shikimaru hadn't even won his match against the sand nin Temari. In fact, Shikimaru still puzzled over the Fifths descision making skills. Of course, a part of him knew she had a good head on her shoulders.

Even though Shikimaru had stayed one step ahead of everyone his age, there was only one who surpassed him. After making it into ANBU, Shikimaru found himself watching as only three other genin made it in. Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. Though the three had worked hard, it was Naruto who lept over them all. He didn't even become ANBU, instead he headed past everyone and became next in line for Sixth Hokage, training with the fifth herself. Truly it was a miracle, but Naruto had finally achieved his greatest goal. He was becoming something. Making something of himself after all those hard years of getting to be what he wanted.

Shikimaru shook his head lightly and sighed. If anyone had believed Naruto over the years, it was Tsunade. Anyone could see she had been rooting for him the entire time.

"Hey Shika."

Shikimaru glanced to his side and found Chouji taking a seat next to him, his large body taking up the space Shikimaru's slim one had left untouched. They made good team.

"Want some chips?" Chouji offered his salted potato bag to the pondering Shikimaru, who excepted.

"Thanks."

"What's on your mind?" Chouji murmurred, glancing warily at the gathering black clouds, the omnimity of it all sending a creep down his spine.

"Why haven't there been many mission's lately?" Shikimaru said casually, grabbing another chip from the bag. Chouji glanced at him curiously. Sure not much of what Shikimaru made perfect sense all the time, but there was always a reason behind it. Shikimaru was a genious, though no one really knew that. He never made an effort to show anyone really. Except when he was in a tight spot that required it.

"Who knows?" Chouji grunted, shovelling the chips into his craw. "There hasn't been much of anything lately. Even the travellers have begun to dwindle. Maybe Konoha ninja's are just too good?"

"That can't be it." Shikimaru rolled his eyes. "There's always someone ready to become stronger then Konoha."

"What's up Shikamaru?" Chouji asked. "You're acting weird."

"Something's coming, I can feel it." Shikimaru squirmed, standing to his feet. "And it's not the storm."

"Maybe you should take it up with the Fifth." Chouji said.

"Yeah. Maybe I should..."

&&

"Shut up, I told you those clouds came out of nowhere." Naruto snapped as Sasuke pegged a metal peg into the hard earth. The rain beat down on them in torrents, soaking each to the bone and making them miserable.

"I told you seven times that we should stop." Sasuke muttered angrily. "Seven times. Do you ever listen?"

"Hey, we would have out ran the storm if you hadn't stopped in every town just to have a stupid bath..." Naruto ground out between clentched teeth. He shoved two pegs deep into the ground and slammed his soaked bag into the tent. Sasuke glared at him and climbed inside. Both boys were silent the rest of the night. What Naruto awoke to wasn't breakfast, nor was it pleasant in anyway. Even Sasuke looked disturbed.

Surrounding them were twenty dangerous ninja barring sharp weapons, and all of the weapons were poised at the two half asleep ninja only halfway out of their tent.

* * *

**Talk about rude awakening. **

**Arighty, just wanted to end that chapter, was tired of it. I'm terrribly sorry it took so long, but I was having writers block, plus school just started up again so I have absolutely no time.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Armageddon

**Disclaimer: So heres chapter um...Five? And well, you go ahead and read. Bare in mind that it's 1 in the morning here and there's this stupid moth bugging me, so it may not be the best chapter.**

**But please review! I actually spend time on this stuff, you know...**

* * *

_CHAPTER FIVE: Return home._

"Hinata you can't be serious." Sakura muttered, her body shivering at the mear thought of what the young black haired Hyuuga was proposing. "Can't you wait? I mean-"

"No I can't Sakura." Tears filled Hinata's eyes and she steadied herself on a nearby counter top. "I can't bare the thought of what he might think, or say, or even do. I'm so ashamed."

"This isn't something to be ashamed of." Sakura whispered, placing her hand on her friends arm in a comforting manor. Hinata looked up with desperate eyes.

"I can't wait for him to come back, it's too hard." Hinata was close to tears. Suddenly Sakura was feeling very cramped and trapped, pushed into Hinata's little corner. What else could she do? Naruto wasn't coming back for weeks.

"Just, give me some time to think."

&&

"So you are the Konoha ninja?" A young man asked with weary eyes. Her had pulled down the cloak over his eyes and told his men to put down their weapons as soon as he spotted the headbands Naruto and Sasuke dawned. "I must apolagize, we have been hiding in these woods for days waiting for your arrival, and we're on high alert."

"It's perfectly understandable." Sasuke replied castiously. "Now, can we have the entire story?"

"Of course." The young man, one Sheji Tomaru asked them to sit around the fire at their own camp site, which was made under the overhang of a cave to protect the inhabitants from the rain. It was like a travelling village, all tucked under that little overhang. One thing was certain however, these weren't adults. Everywhere Sasuke and Naruto looked chidlren of multiple ages, none over sixteen, were scattered around. Tucked beside the countless fires. Sheji looked at them in the eyes with pain in his own. There was a deep story behind this travelling company. "We are a band of orphans, I'm sure you've noticed the constant age group. It started with I and my friends, orphaned during a war between our country, and as we travelled looking for our purpose in life, we happened to gain in numbers a long the way. This is our family now, we know eveyrone by name and face. I know these kids by the sound of their footsteps."

Naruto let out a small breathe, staring at all the skinny, depressed faces. What had they gone through?

Sheji continued. "Latley, we've been running low on food provisions, and seeing how we have plenty of small children, we thought we'd stop at the nearest village and get something. We've collected quite a bit of money on our travels. Usually we hunt, but hunting season is over because of the oncoming winter cold, we can't find anyfood. So we found a rather large village along the way where we could purchase food..." His voice trailed off and he clutched the front of his ragged clothing. Sasuke lowered his head and Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep from getting angry. These boys had been through too much already. "but what we found...Is too horrible to imagine."

"What did you find?" Sasuke urged, eager to hear what Shoji didn't want to say.

"Armageddon." Shoji whispered.

&&

Shikimaru sighed and stared up at the drifting clouds. Everyone was so powerful those days, after all the calamity of their younger years. Even Hinata and Choji had mastered so much in the span of their lives. The younger generation of Konoha was doing well also, Konohamaru was improving quickly thanks to the guidance of Naruto, and had passed his Chounin exam with flying colors. So much had happened in the years.

Sasuke was back, and order restored. Though there was the obvious slow to Tsunade's movments over the years, she still had fight left. Even she knew something was happening. Shikimaru himself had become a jounin, along with Neji and Rock Lee. Sasuke was ANBU, with a poweful wife at his side. Sakura was the best medical ninja Konoha had ever laid eyes on, and was currently developing new and better technuqes to better the medical legend Konoha presented. All was well.

There was one who surpassed them all. He hadn't even bothered to become a Chunin. He took one great step over all his friends and leapt into the possision of Hokage in trainting. One Naruto Uzumaki, a great assest to the power of Konoha. As well as a great friend...

Shikimaru glanced to his left, his thoughts swirling, as Chouji sat heavily down next to him with a bag of chips already open. The man had grown, wide. He was large, almost as large as his father, and just as strong. True, Choji's family had odd ways of becoming strong, but in Shikimaru's eyes, there was nothing strange about it. All he saw was his best friend.

"I don't usually ask you what you're thinking, because frankly I might be terrfied...but today you look bothered." Chouji murmured, before successfuly shovelling a handful of chips into his giant mouth. "So what are you thinking?"

"Something's wrong." Shikimaru said quickly, before taking up Chouji's offering of chips and playng the salty barbeque flavoured potato onto his tounge. "The sky is full of clouds."

Chouji failed to realize the metaphor and looked up in confusion.

"I mean that it's too dark. No one seems to notice, by things are diffferent. They're changing slowing and gradually." Shikimaru explained. Chouji nodded. "It makes my hair stand on end."

"Yeah."

&&

Ino yawned and shuffled into the kitchen, her swollen belly feeling ready to pop any moment. She glared at the empty house and slammed open the fridge, searching for food and shovelling some chocolate into her mouth. When she caught a glimpse of herself in the microwave, she slowly began to giggle.

"If Chouji saw me now, I'd never live this down." She sighed and edged herself to sit in the wooden kitchen chair. "I look so fat..."

Suddenly, Ino screamed out in pain, water splashing around her feet. She slammed away from the table, searing pain flashing through her body and tensing her muscles. Her screams tore through the house.

Panic washed over her as she stumbled towards the door.

"Help!" She shreiked, over and over again as the contractions wreaked havoc on her body. She clutched her stomach, tears streaming down her cheeks. Something was wrong. It hurt too much. Ino glanced down and found something terrifying, blood dripping to the floor. This time, her screams drowned out everything else. "SHIKIMARU!"

As she fainted she was barely aware as her next door neighbours came rushing in, terrified looks on their faces. All she could think of was how late Shikimaru was.

&&

"SAKURA!" The door to the hospital room was slammed open as Shizune came bursting in, tears in her eyes and she adressed Sakura.

Sakura spun around and Hinata grasped, she had been lying on the hospital bed in her gown ready for the operation. This disturbance shocked her.

"Shizune, calm down I'm busy-"

"It's Ino!" Shizune sobbed. Sakura's entire body froze solid. Hinata sat up in surprise. "She's in labour!...There's, complications..."

Sakura burst from the room and slammed onto the E.R. where Ino was strapped to a gurney, her legs propped open as medical nin's tried desperatly to calm her. Sakura pushed away the wave of nausea and strode into the room, suddenly she was completely in command.

"You! Get towels, lots of them, as well as sterilized swabs, now!" Sakura barked. The man jumped and quickly sped off to do her bidding. The sudden appearance of Sakura pushed everyone back to their senses. Sakura blockedo out Ino's wretched screams. A young nurse prepped Sakura for surgery as Sakura barked out orders. "We need to do an emergency sea section. Let's get this baby out and alive, now people!"

"What if it's a misscarriage?" A young nurse asked with petrified eyes.

"No." Sakura murmured as she took her place in front of Ino. "It's Ino, not the baby."

&&

"Shikimaru!" Kiba yelled, striding up the steps to the roof three steps at a time. He almost tripped on the last one and stumbled towards them. Shikimaru was already on his feet, eyebrows pursed in fear at Kiba's shaken appearance.

"K-Kiba." Chouji gasped, barely getting to his feet as Kiba blurted out Shikimaru's nightmares.

"Ino's giving labour and somethings...wrong..." Kiba blinked. Where Shikimaru had been moments before, he was now vansished. "Fast..."

"What's wrong with Ino?" Chouji barked suddenly, startling Kiba back to the present.

"There something wrong with the birth. Sakura thinks that Ino's too weak for the pressure of giving birth and it's causing problems. They're performing a sea section." Kiba's voice shook. Neither of them had expected anything like this to ever have happened. Not in a thousand years. Not to Ino.

"Shikimaru..." Chouji bound off at a quick pace, following behind Shikimaru to the hospital, Kiba taking up the rear. "This is bad."

&&

"Arma-geddon?" Naruto rasped, looking up with wide eyes at Shoji.

"When we got to the village, it was completly destroyed." Shoji's voice shook. "It looked like a giant explosion, everything was gone. Even half of the mountain next to the village had crumbled, we've never seen anything like it. It was horrible."

"What could have done this?" Sasuke muttered, grabbing hold on his knees in anger.

"We don't know, but we searched for days for any survivors, and what found down the river was too much..." Shoji took a breath. "Another village."

Naruto gasped and looked up.

"What?"

"Over our travels we've managed to come across three more in exactly the same condition." Shoji's voice shook, and he looked up with horrified eyes towards the two ninja's. "We looked on a map, and discovered something horrible. It's all connected, one straight line...and it's headed straight for Konoha."

* * *

**BWAHAHHA, I'm finito.**

**There's Chapter Five finally! SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT!**

**But my computer deleted the story THREE TIMES! It was horrible! I thought I'd never finish, so I kept slamming my laptop closed...but now it's done, so I can calm down.**

**Hope you like this chapter! I know it's very depressing and sort of horrible, but you know...I've never liked Ino much anyways.**


	6. Chapter 6: Return Home

**Disclaimer: GRRRRR. Ok, the spelling mistakes in my stories are really starting to bug me! I apolagize so badly for them, I know they make it hard to understand things. So for this story, I've brought in the bigs guns. MICROSOFT WORD TO THE RESCUE!**

**Anywho, continue... OH WAIT. You know the part in chapter four where shikimaru is staring at the clouds? Yeah I know I accidently re-did it in chapter five. The deleting of my story three times had me frustrated and I didn't have time to remember the last chapter. Sorry about my carelessness.**

* * *

_CHAPTER SIX: Return Home._

_I've never felt this pain before. It's almost too much to bear. I don't think I can stand it anymore...I want to die. I'm sorry Shikimaru, I'm sorry un-born Asuka. Please, live on. Please, be happy. I just can't continue anymore...I've reached my limit...I'm so...wea...k..._

"INO!" Sakura yelled, slapping her friend on the cheek. "Stay with me! Stay awake! I won't let you die, not now!"

"Sakura, Shikimar is-" The shinobi grunted as he was thrown back, Shikimaru blindly tearing through the doors. Sakura glared as Shikimaru stumbled backwards. Sakura was in the middle of operating, extracting the tiny child. It was a critical moment, she couldn't let a blinded husband ruin it. "Shizune, please escourt Shikimaru out of the room. I can't have him interupting."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Shikimaru barked.

"Do you want her to die!?" Sakura screamed. Her words stopped him cold, his body frozen with a wave of terror. It was a harsh thing to do, but it was neccessary. "Shikimaru, wait outside!"

Shizune took this opprotunity to take hold of Shikimaru and pulled him outside. As soon as he stepped foot outside the doors, Chouji had him by the shoulders. The sight of his friend knocked Shikimaru to a cruel reality.

"Shikimaru calm down!" Chouji rasped. "You aren't like this. Think Shikimaru, Sakura is the only one who can handle this. The only thing you can do is wait and pray and hope."

"I can't."

Chouji's eyes widened when Shikimaru's shoulder began to shake. The ANBU looked up at Chouji with torn eyes, wetness welling up inside them.

"I can't loose her."

"You won't." Chouji whispered, wrapping his arms around his best friend. "Ino is Sakura's best friend too you know."

&&

"What were you thinking!" Kiba shouted angrily. He was moments away from slapping her, he really was. This was the most stupid, foolhardy thing she'd ever done. It was rediculous! "You would kill your own child just to keep Naruto from hating you? Are you insane?"

Hinata felt tears well in her eyes. Kiba was in a rage.

It was true, she hadn't told anyone but Sakura about her decision, but she couldn't keep going-

"I care about you!" Kiba yelled, pulling back Hinata's attention. "Everyone cares about you! NARUTO CARES ABOUT YOU! Do you think he would hate you for having his child? Naruto lived his entire childhood alone, without family! Why would he want to live without family any longer? I can'-"

"Kiba!" Shina had appeared through the doorway and grabbed Kiba's raised arm. "Calm down."

"I'm sorry." Hinata sobbed, clutching the sheets around. Suddenly the truth came washing around her. What had she been so ready to do? How could she have even considered it? With all those people who loved her...She shouldn't have done that to them. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hinata..." Kiba whispered. "Don't ever do something like that again."

Hinata jumped from her bed and enveloped her friends while sobbing, her knees giving out beneath her.

"I'm so sorry."

&&

"We have to hurry!" Naruto barked, ready for flight.

"Naruto, what about the orphans, they can't run like we can." Sasuke said. "It took us a month to walk here-"

"I don't care!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke gasped when Naruto looked at him with eyes full of crimson. Kyuubi wasn't far from the surface. "Hinata is in danger!"

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke said softly. "We have to make a plan."

"You make a plan." Naruto growled. "I'm going to save Hinata."

With that he was gone in a flash of red swirling chakra, leaving behind an angry Sasuke and cowering children. This was bad, very bad. Naruto couldn't fend off whatever that power was on his own.

"Listen up!" Sasuke said, addressing the large crowd. "This is a map to Konoha, I want to to take only what you can carry and walk as fast as you can to the village. I have to go on ahead. Whoever can't walk or keep up, put them in a cart and pull them with your strongest men. We'll meet you at the gates. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Without so much as another word, Sasuke leapt off into the trees, but not before tossing the map to Shoji.

The young man grasped the map in his hand, and slowly turned to face his band of orphans, only this time, his eyes were coal black. A sly grin tug at his lips.

"You heard the ninja." Shoji murmured. "Let's go to Konoha. It continues just as planned. You can release the genjutsu."

The orphans clasped their hands together, and slowly their images morphed into nothing but four ragged men, large weapons adorning their backs and grins spreading across their faces. Shoji changed as well, standing taller then the rest with coal black eyes. He turned to face the forest.

"Konoha won't know what hit them."

&&

Mayu tipped her head to the sun, clutching the tall Sakura tree for support. She stoof in the center of the garden once again, memories flashing over her. She'd seen it weeks in advance, Ino's complicated birth. But warning Ino would have done nothing but cause a panic, and there was too much at stake for that. Mayu fell to her knees and wretched sobs reverberated from her chest and mouth and what seemed like the tree itself.

This was the first lie Mayu had ever been a part of.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Mayu sobbed, clutching her pained stomach. "Hurry."

&&

Naruto's eyes flashed everywhere at once, not the least bit interested in anything but getting to Konoha. What would have taken him a month walking, was only taking him a day. All thanks to the enigma inside him called the Kyuubi. This strenght was incredible, which was why Naruto hardly ever called upon it. It was too much, but he feared he may need it. Something big was about to happen.

&&

"Mayu." Chouji murmured. Sitting next to him was the torn Shikimaru, twidling his thumbs endlessly, as well as Hinata and Kiba and Shino. The gang was gathering.

"How is she?" Mayu murmured, though she knew more then they ever could.

"We have no idea." Chouji replied gravely. He patted the bench on the other side of him and Mayu gratefully sat down. She looked up at Hinata, who was curled between her old team mates and very good friends. She looked hurt and violated. What had transpired between everyone?

"Shikimaru." Mayu whispered, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He tensed slightly but didn't shrug her off. Shikimaru was still a genious, despite the situation, he knew how not to be rude during the moment. Everyone was just as shaken and disturbed as he was. Mayu most of all. He could see the horror hiding behind her terrifying eyes. There was so much Shikimaru didn't know about this woman. How was it possible to see the future? "Are you okay?"

"I'm barely holding together, but I'd say I'm doing okay." Shikimaru muttered, clasping his hands together to keep from twiddling his thumbs any longer. He'd done the same thing when Chouji was in the hospital as well. However, it didn't feel the same at all.

"I believe in Sakura." Mayu said softly, but with incredible force. Her choice of words rocked everyone waiting outside. "I believe in Ino. She's the one who taught Sakura how to be strong."

* * *

**I'm getting so welled up lately. I just finished watching Naruto Shippuuden episode 28, and it's amazing how strong all the characters have gotten. The fight between Sakura and Sasori was amazing!**

**It made me realize how naize I've been with some of the elements in my stories, so I'm going to try harder!**

**I mean it!**


End file.
